


Bickering

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Maybe light bickering isn't so bad?
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Bickering

“Hold me.” Brahms insisted.  


You groaned out a reply, throwing out your hand, feeling around for him on the bed. His hand enveloped yours, his skin warm and rough. You pulled him to you, and he rested his head on your chest. Taking the opportunity this presented, you buried your face in his soft curly hair. He somehow always smelled like oak. It was a nice and earthy smell, one that was comforting and made you somehow even more tired.  


Brahms was having none of it.  


“Touch me.” He demanded.  


You groaned loudly, beginning to run your hands up and down his back. Sure, you did what he asked, but you were vocal about your irritation, and at midnight that counted for something.  


Brahms was always insisting that you touch him at night. Nothing even sexual, but just light touching up and down his back, scratching his head, a light massage. At first you thought it was cute that he wanted your touch so badly. Now, two years later, it was more of a demand that you dreaded each night.  


You started drifting off before you realized it. You only realized it when he made a loud whining sound.  


“Keep going.” He mumbled against your chest.  


“Brahms, I’m tired.” You complained.  


“It helps me go to sleep.” He whined.  


You groaned. “I am asleep!”  


You felt Brahms shaking slightly on your chest, and that got your attention. Opening your eyes, you saw that Brahms was laughing.  


“What’s so funny?” You asked.  


Brahms looked up at you, his eyes gleaming behind his mask. “We’re bickering.”  


You frowned slightly. “Yes, we are. And?”  


“We’re bickering like a married couple!” Brahms started laughing again. “I’m happy!”  


Realizing his train of thought, you started laughing as well, shaking your head slightly. “We are bickering like a married couple, aren’t we?”  


“Isn’t it wonderful?” Brahms hugged you tightly.  


You covered your mouth, still laughing. “It kind of is, isn’t it? That we’re this used to each other.”  


“It is.” Brahms’s eyes were full of love as he looked up at you. “So will you keep touching me?”  


“Oh my god!” You laughed, pushing him off of you. “Touch yourself!”  


Brahms laughed, rolling away. “Okay, I’ll show you why I like it so much!”  


Brahms gently pushed you to your side so that your back was facing him. He started gently running his fingers up and down your back. It left traces of heat on your skin, and it was comforting.  


Before you knew it, you were asleep. And this time, Brahms let you sleep, happy that he could show you why he loved it so much.


End file.
